Rebecca Bunch
Bio Personality Character history Season One . At her new home she met her boss Darryl, Josh's friend Greg and co-worker Paula. She was invited to a party by Greg where Josh was to attend. After she got ready for the event she was devastated when she got there upon learning Josh had a girlfriend. She was also caught off guard when Paula privately confronted Rebecca about her Josh obsession and revealed she fully supported her quest for love. They were interrupted by a text Josh sent Rebecca in reply to one she had sent him earlier which invited her to dinner. Rebecca and Paula where ecstatic and wondered where this could lead . Time passed and Rebecca started to wonder when Josh would follow up on his invite. She and Paula tried to get into a night club he was going to but were turned away. Rebecca bumped into Josh and his girlfriend Valencia at the grocery store. Josh lied to Valencia and said they knew each other when they were children at summer camp. Rebecca soon became obsessed with being Valencia's friend. She went to Valencia's yoga class and from there they start to bond . Accompanied by Greg and Josh they went to the Spider's night club and at first had a good time . Things went sour when a drunk Rebecca got caught up in a moment and kissed Valencia. Valencia was furious and got even angrier when Rebecca inadvertently revealed she and Josh had a previous romantic history. Valencia forbade Josh to spend any time alone with Rebecca . Paula came up with a solution to that problem by suggesting that Rebecca throw a party and invite Josh. Rebecca was reluctant due to a childhood trauma involving her father abandoning her the same day she hosted a party. Paula managed to persuade her to face her fear . While handing out flyers for the event she met her neighbor Heather Davis, a psychology student intrigued by Rebecca's obvious neurosis. Despite her efforts the party only had a few people by the time Josh showed up. However, he was very understanding and even helped make the festivities more enjoyable . Thanks to his and Paula's assistance the party was a success and Rebecca had a great time with Josh . Rebecca became depressed after receiving a phone call from her mother in which her recent decisions were heavily criticized. At Heather's suggestion she went online to find a one night stand to snap her out out of her funk. She couldn't go through with it and instead put her focus on making healthier choices. When Greg learned about her new goal he asked her out on date . Although she only agreed to go after she was encouraged by Josh she actually found herself having a good time. However, anxiety set in about starting something serious with someone other than Josh . She abandoned their date to sleep with a random stranger which infuriated and appalled Greg. Rebecca managed to get regain some self respect back by helping Josh get his dream job Several days later, Rebecca met up with Josh at Cup of boba only to be interrupted by Greg who accused them both of being bad people. Rebecca became obsessed with proving him wrong and got Darryl temporary custody of his daughter Madison . When she went to Greg to boast about it he was unimpressed . She decided to get full custody for Darryl by framing his ex-wife Stacy for a crime. Stacy caught her in the act and Rebecca blamed her deranged actions on her own parents bitter divorce. They agreed to settle the custody dispute amicably and went to Home Base to tell Darryl and Madison. Greg observed this and talked to Rebecca afterwards who sincerely apologized for her actions on their date. Greg replied that he was still unsure about her but conceded she did a good thing for Darryl . Thanks to Paula's meddling Rebecca was invited to Josh's Thanksgiving dinner with his family. Paula watched through a hidden camera as Rebecca ingratiated herself to Josh's family while Valencia was treated as a pariah . Rebecca got stomach pains due to the food and was about to use the bathroom when she heard Josh and Valencia yelling. They were in the next room arguing when they suddenly started having sex. Rebecca held in her diarrhea until they were done and tried sneaking out of the house. She was stopped when Josh and Valencia announced to his family that they were moving in together. Rebecca was devastated but had a more immediate concern and rushed home to use the bathroom. Afterwards Greg showed up to have a drink with her which she had promised him earlier. Together they did Rebecca and her mom's Thanksgiving tradition of watching the annual dog show Rebecca sank into a depression over Josh and Valencia moving in together which almost cost the law firm a potential wealthy client named Calvin Young. She continued to wallow in misery and even hallucinated that Dr.Phil was with her. Rebecca tried and failed to get some prescription medicine from a psychiatrist named Dr.Akopian. She took an adderal pill she found and later smoked marijuana with Heather. The two went back to Akopian's office to score more drugs only to be caught by the doctor when they tried to steal her prescription pad. Akopian threatened to press charges unless Rebecca agreed to therapy. After leaving, Rebecca learned Paula was about to have an affair with Calvin and stopped her just in time. She gave her friend an impassioned speech about making bad choices instead of dealing with the real problems. This moved Calvin who declared he wanted to be represented by someone with heart and hired the firm . Around the winter holidays, Rebecca prepared for her mother's visit to her new home. Once Naomi arrived she immediately criticized her daughter . Since her mother was underwhelmed, Rebecca lied about her life in California to make it seem more impressive. Rebecca accidentally learned her mother had brought the family heirloom the Garfinkel ring and believed she was finally going to receive it. She tried to make the rest of the trip go smoothly to get the ring. The visit ended badly when Naomi inadvertently learned Josh Chan was the real reason behind her daughter's move. In response Rebecca angrily criticized her mother's parenting but learned Naomi treated her this way to toughen her up. They had a cathartic moment when Naomi stated she loved Rebecca too much and worried about her constantly . Rebecca is unexpectedly invited by Valencia to a beach trip that she, Josh and his crew are going on. Rebecca ignores Paula's warning it's a trap and rents a party bus to transport Josh and his friends. Darryl and Heather end up onboard as well and Rebecca finds herself the odd person out. Tensions arose after Rebecca performed a pole dance and Josh learned she and Greg made out before. This caused Valencia to demand to know why she came to West Covina. Rebecca was forced to change her story when Darryl revealed she begged him for employment. Rebecca said she was burned out by New York and moved after falling in love with Josh's description of his hometown. When the bus arrived at its destination everyone disembarked expect for Josh. He told Rebecca he understood her reasons for leaving New York and the two shared a moment . Afterwards Rebecca finally admitted to Paula that she loves Josh . Rebecca learned Josh was volunteering for a camp made up of troubled teens and had the idea of recreating the setting of their teenage romance. She bribed her way to be a volunteer and for the trip brought along an old love letter. She hoped it would remind Josh of his feelings for her. After hearing her read it Josh found it to be hilarious teenage fluff which hurt Rebecca. This caused her to have an emotional breakdown in front of teenage girls she was to give a lecture to. They helped her to empower herself just as Josh appeared and asked to speak to Rebecca alone. He had found her letter in the trash and finished reading it. He was moved when he read the part about believing in him and asked to keep the letter. He then kissed her on the cheek which made Rebecca hopeful about what the gesture meant . Rebecca was excited by the progress she made with Josh and was driven to distraction by it. This led to her accidentally sending an email to Josh in which professed her love for him. She broke into his home and erased the email on his phone but got caught afterwards by Josh. Rebecca told him she needed his help as her own place had been broken into. To sell the lie she contacted Paula who had her husband Scott throw a rock threw her patio door. At first Josh believed Rebecca's lie until he found the rock and saw it was from the coffee table . Unnerved by her deception Josh left as Rebecca wallowed in self pity . When Greg walked by her place he noticed the shattered patio door and tried to comfort Rebecca. However, he left too once he figured out it was another scheme to woo Josh. The next day Paula cheered up a depressed Rebecca by telling her that tighter they'll fix things . Paula orchestrated an elaborate plan for Rebecca to get back into Josh's good graces which included making up a fake boyfriend, minor vandalism and a fake coupon for free drinks. When it backfired they decided to invent a lawsuit that Rebecca and Josh could work on together. Rebecca based the potential lawsuit on a cold shower epidemic going on in Josh's apartment. Much to Valencia's displeasure, Josh got on board after Rebecca got the other tenants to sign on. The landlord quickly tried to settle the lawsuit which made Rebecca suspicious. A talk with a conspiracy theorist named Bert made Rebecca realize the larger scope of the lawsuit. It involved a company called Greater City Water who was diverting the San Gabriel Valley's water supply to Los Angeles. Rebecca went to Josh's apartment to tell him the news only to find her 'boyfriend' Trent Maddock there with him as well as Valencia and Greg . Trent covered for Rebecca and convinced everyone they were a couple. Rebecca and Josh resumed working on the case together gathering more plaintiffs for the class action lawsuit. Things got serious when Greater City Water hired Rebecca's rival from New York Audra Levine to represent them .The day of the trial, Rebecca went to the Los Angeles County courthouse backed by Josh and a group of plaintiffs from San Gabriel Valley. However, the testimony of her star witness Bert was destroyed by Audra during cross examination. Trent provided her with illegally obtained evidence which could win the case but Rebecca didn't use it. Despite an impassioned closing argument the judge ruled in GCW's favor. Proud of how Rebecca stood up for the San Gabriel valley, Josh was overcome with emotion and kissed her . Not long into the therapy session, Rebecca fell asleep due to some sleeping pills she took. She had a vivid dream where Akopian was a spiritual guide trying to impart some wisdom . Rebecca learned that as a child her mother always loved her far more than her father, she had been ignoring her love of music because of a bad college fling and also that she had people in West Covina that truly cared about her. When Rebecca awoke she got on the next plane to West Covina and returned to her apartment. There she found Paula, Greg, Darryl and Josh who were happy to see her. However, Paula had shown Josh some photos Rebecca had of him which made him ask her if she was in love with him . Rebecca assured Josh she's over her feelings for him and resolved to make things up to Valencia. When Jayma Chan asked Rebecca to be a bridesmaid at her wedding she got Valencia into the bridal party. Valencia accepted the olive branch and unexpectedly bonded with Rebecca . Paula ruined the détente when she hacked into Valencia's social media accounts. She posted a photo of Valencia in Jayma's wedding dress that Rebecca had taken which infuriated the Chans. Rebecca took the blame resulting in Valencia being accepted by the Chan family. She confronted Paula and assured her their friendship would survive even if they stop chasing after Josh. Later, a brief chat with Greg and a confrontation with Josh makes Rebecca reconsider things. She went to Home Base where she kissed Greg and assured him he wasn't second choice this time . For several days Rebecca and Greg slept together but he insisted they keep the relationship strictly casual due to thier history. Rebecca agreed at first but as the arrangement continued she contracted a UTI which she put off treating . Rebecca also realized she was starting to fall for Greg . Meanwhile, Rebecca had to repeatedly deny she was sleeping with someone when Paula correctly guessed what was going on. She tried to distract Paula and also prove thier friendship was more than them chasing after Josh Chan by helping her win a pie baking contest. While Rebecca's efforts to save her friendship paid off her neglecting her UTI caused her to collapse and wind up in Glenn Willow Medical Center. When Rebecca woke up from being treated she found herself surrounded by her fiends and learned her trysts with Greg had been revealed . }} Season Two . Josh became guilty about betraying Greg who had gone missing since his sister's wedding. He declared he couldn't be with Rebecca until she resolved things with his friend. Rebecca tracked down Greg with Paula's help only to find out he was going to Alcoholics Anonymous meetings due to a DUI. Unable to talk things over with Greg now since he was in a fragile state she was worried Josh would never return. However, he inexplicably he showed up on her doorstep and they resumed thier undefined relationship . Rebecca lied to Josh about being a former ping pong champion after learning he had plans to go with his friends to a new table tennis themed bar. Meanwhile, Paula was enrolling in law school and Rebecca agreed to write her a reference letter. As Rebecca trained with a ping pong child prodigy Xiao Huang she imagined impressing Josh . Her lack of skills was apparent when she and Xiao played a match in front of Josh and his crew. When Josh revealed he told Greg about them Rebecca tracked her ex-boyfriend to a duck pond. Greg said he got a DUI was because he was driving over to tell Rebecca he loved her. He was upset at first about her and Josh but realized he blew his chance with her. The next day Rebecca gave Paula the reference letter but found out she missed the deadline. That night she thought about what Greg said and got into an argument with Josh . }} Relationships Family Friends Significant others Notes *In the episode "Josh Just Happens to Live Here!" Rebecca includes Mandarin as a skill on her resume. *The song "I'm So Good At Yoga" hints that Rebecca is afraid of "clowns and trains". *The episodes "Josh Has No Idea Where I Am!" and "Paula Needs to Get Over Josh!" demonstrates that Rebecca has a terrible singing voice in real life. *In the episode "I'm Back at Camp with Josh!", Rebecca tells Paula she has nicknamed her bosoms "Bonnie & Clyde" and her ovaries as "Hustle & Flow". Quotes Season One Category:Characters Category:Rebecca Bunch Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Silas Bunch Category:Naomi Bunch Category:Main Characters